


镜中花

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Frieda Reiss/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 3





	镜中花

那个男人伸出一双荆棘般的手臂抱住她的双腿，好像罪人于绝望之中歇斯底里地渴求神明的宽恕，而他比任何人都更清楚自己的罪孽绝无任何宽恕的可能，哪怕是神明也没有资格将他赦免。从他眼中坠落的是熔化的钢铁，荆棘绞进洁白的香脂仿佛要榨干每一滴纯洁无瑕的鲜血洗净无可饶恕的眼泪，但冰冷的殷红无法承受沸腾的铁水，不过一声微弱的嗤响便转瞬蒸腾，于是他渴望更多，尖锐的硬刺搅动温热的骨髓，无法负担的心脏疯狂跳动震碎了一根根苍白的肋骨，她像两千年前风霜侵蚀的神像寸寸剥裂，风穿过布满细孔的身躯发出无声的尖叫……

她无声的尖叫里镜子从芙丽妲手中滑落摔成一地碎片，每一片里都有一双不属于她的灰色瞳眸，她神经质地颤抖起来牙齿在口腔中格格作响，用自己赤裸的脚踩上碎裂的镜面，如此冰冷，为了驱散这种毛骨悚然的冰冷她疯狂地踩上去直到脚掌麻木，血液从脚底渗出。

“芙丽妲！”被惊动的母亲推开门便吓得尖叫起来，慌忙冲过来将她一把抱住，拖离那堆鲜血淋漓的碎片。

然后冲进来的是她的父亲，并不像母亲那样惊慌失措，他只是将宽厚的手掌按在她的肩头，声音温和：“没事的，没事的芙丽妲，继承巨人之后常会有些记忆错乱，有时候会不知道自己在做什么……”

巨人……记忆……父亲的话音让她逐渐平静下来，母亲仍然惊魂未定地紧紧抱着她，芙丽妲知道她一定被吓坏了，但此刻她的眼睛里无法容下父亲探询的目光与母亲含泪的眼眸，只有那双陌生的灰色眼睛，仿佛还在这个房间的某处冰冷地凝望着她。然而那堆碎裂的镜子，此刻只是安然映照着装饰精美的天花板。

“我没事，父亲……”她抱紧自己的身体，勉强地露出一个安慰的微笑，“已经没事了……”

“发生了什么，芙丽妲？”父亲问。

“我……我想不起来了。”她摇摇头，试图将那双灰色的眼睛从脑海中驱散。

一面新的镜子在夜晚降临时被送到她的房间，芙丽妲靠在床上，温暖的灯光下，镜子里只有她自己青春的容颜。

“芙丽妲，我想，他在等的人一定就是你……”乌利叔叔最后的声音在耳边忽然响起，她伸出手轻轻地抚摸自己的面颊，镜子里的人用同样悲伤而迷惘的眼睛看着她，高贵的少女，吃人的怪物，至高无上的神明。并不是不能明白那个人在向她渴求着什么，但他渴望着同时拒绝着，贴近着同时疏离着，深爱着同时憎恨着。他咬断她的咽喉刺穿她的舌头跪下哀求她的回答，他嚼碎她的骨血以便从嘴唇开出花朵虔诚地奉献到她的脚下，他把她小心地安放在唯一的神坛上好将她细细焚烧将脸埋在她的灰烬中哭泣。

她不想再看到那个人哭泣，她将嘴唇慢慢贴上冰凉的镜面，她闭起眼睛，漫天星河涌起银色波浪，无数静默的人排成整齐的队列走向漆黑的深渊，幸福而平静地坠落，她追上排在最后的乌利叔叔的背影，白色的细沙从她脚下流过，有人在背后伸出手死死抓住了她的手臂。

“求你……”他微弱的声音转瞬淹没在流沙之中。

“你到底想要什么？”在她开口时，难以言喻的悲伤像强烈的辛辣冲上鼻腔，两颗泪珠便砸进冰冷的白沙。

他跪下，抱住她的双腿，他哀求，亲吻她的膝头，他哭泣，索取她的鲜血，他忏悔，然后杀死她——已经许多许多次。她想那个人早已明白自己终将杀死她，若非如此他不会那样绝望，她想那个人早已明白自己什么也改变不了，若非如此他不会一遍又一遍地向她祈求。可是他祈求的是不会获得的救赎，是没有人可以给予的宽恕，他比任何人都更清楚这一点。他为什么仍要向她祈求？

或许他渴望的不过是在这里就死去，渴望她将荆棘的冠冕戴上他的头顶，将驯服猛兽的锁链缠上他的脖颈，用水晶的刀刃首先割下他的心脏，允许沙海中的亡灵一人一口分食他的肉体，最后将每一根白骨都碾碎成沙。渴望从她神圣的唇齿间说出他的姓名，说出他将永不被原谅，说出他是这世间一切极恶的化身，说出他是人类全部罪孽的起始。

可他将永远都得不到这一切，他知道他得不到。

求你，去爱人……求你，去战斗……求你，求你，求你不要死，不要死在我的意志推动的命运里，求你，求你把我忘记，求你打碎无可改变的命运，好让我们永不相见……

她将双膝埋入冰冷的白沙，爱怜地捧起他的面颊。无比相似的容颜，无可改变的命运，她亲吻他灰色的眼睛，发誓说我将被你杀死。


End file.
